


Don't Want You to Hide

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard's dick isn't actually small he just has a kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Small Dick Humiliation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: There turned out to be a reason why Gerard's dick looked bigger than Mikey knew it was.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Don't Want You to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this vision I had of Mikey looking at one of Gerard's crotch shots and going _That doesn't look right_.
> 
> Thank you to [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs) for giving this a SPAG check!

Mikey knew about Gerard's on-stage bulge. Oh boy, did he know. He tried not to look, but it was kind of something you couldn't miss. He wasn't _bothered_ by it, he was worried it'd distract him too much.

It wasn't like Mikey was unfamiliar with his brother's cock, it was just that when Gerard had started to wear those tight as fuck pants, it had become a lot more in his face. Not literally. Though that happened, too, just not on stage. They kept that private.

Anyway. Gerard wasn't shy about his boner on stage and Mikey tried not to get distracted by it.

* * *

They were in the bus's front lounge, killing time before they were scheduled to play later on. Mikey was on the sofa, clicking through pictures of one of their latest shows, when he noticed something was a little off. He squinted.

"The fuck did you do to your pants, Gee?" That wasn't a simple Gerard-bulge. That was… huge, even for him.

Gerard made an alarmed face and patted down his legs. "Huh? What do you mean 'what did I do'? If there are stains, I haven't washed this pair in ages."

"We know, Gerard. We know that." Frank sounded long-suffering.

"No, I mean in the picture. Look at your bulge." He pointed with his finger. "I know you're not that big."

Ray just put his face in his hands.

Frank looked from Mikey to Gerard and back again. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd know that. Do you know how big your brothers are, too, Toro?"

"No," Ray sighed. "No, I don't know and I don't want to know, Christ. You wouldn't have to ask if you weren't an only child, trust me."

Frank just shrugged.

Mikey looked back at Gerard and noticed he was blushing a little. He hoped he hadn't embarrassed him – that hadn't been his intention and he knew Gerard liked his dick. He regularly grabbed it right on stage in front of thousands of people, so it wasn't like he was, like, hiding it. Then again, that was different from someone commenting on it.

Gerard let out a huff. "Well, maybe you don't know as much as you think." The look he gave Mikey was kind of intense.

* * *

The topic came up again a few days later. Mikey and Gerard had managed to find a quiet spot away from the hustle and bustle of the tour. For once they didn't need to drive through the night.

They were sitting next to each other on a blanket on the ground, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the late evening. It was rare that they got time to themselves these days. They were always busy and more importantly, there were always other people around.

They tried to be careful. Gerard was afraid he'd get in trouble if anyone found out about them, Mikey mostly just wanted to keep Gerard for himself. Their secret kept them even closer than they already were. They'd never talked about how they thought their band might react. Mikey thought Frank might be okay with it, eventually, but he had no idea what Ray and Bob would do and he didn't want to find out.

Mikey put down the bottle of vodka they were sharing and lay down on his back, staring into the sky. You could even see a few stars out here.

"So. Is it socks?" he asked. It was his best guess. He thought he'd been pretty stealthy at checking out Gerard's crotch. After a few days, he was now pretty sure there were normal Gerard-bulge and holy-shit-that-can't-be-real-bulge.

"Hmm?" Gerard sounded like he was either drunk or very sleepy. Or maybe he’d just been daydreaming. "I think I'm wearing socks." He wriggled his feet. "I'm good for another while. I still have some that are mostly clean, I think."

Mikey was pretty sure Frank had bitched at Gerard about that just yesterday, but that wasn't what he meant anyway. "No. I meant, do you stuff a pair of socks down your pants? Before you go on stage?"

He could feel Gerard look at him. After a moment he said, "I don't."

That was fucking bullshit. "I know you do, though. I've watched you, Gerard."

A pleasant little shiver ran down his back as he remembered it. He always thought his brother was fucking hot, but there was no comparison to him on stage, passionate and sweaty. Throw in his tight pants and visible hard-on and Mikey was done for. But he also knew Gerard's dick as well as his own by now. It was definitely not _that_ big. Gerard _had_ to be stuffing something into his pants. "And I know how big your dick is. It hasn't been _that_ long since I got a good look." He raised an eyebrow at Gerard.

It had been way too long, in fact, but Mikey was used to it. Their relationship had always been a secret, had always needed to be. They were unusually close and affectionate, yeah, but they always had been, even before. That was just them, nobody would suspect anything because of it.

"Why do you do it?" He tried to get a look at Gerard's face but couldn't make out a lot in the dark. "Do you want people to think you have a huge dick?" He _did_ in fact have an impressive cock. Mikey just didn't expect Gerard to care that much, but he didn't have any other ideas either.

Gerard started picking at their bottle's label. After a minute he replied, "I don't do it because of that." So Mikey was right after all. He waited for Gerard to continue. "I don't want people to think I'm big, I don't care about that." Another moment passed. He continued fussing with the label. Eventually, he said, "Maybe I want some people who actually know to think I _pretend_ I am."

It might have been the exhaustion, it might have been the booze, it might just have been the late hour, but Mikey didn't understand a single word.

"Whatever, let's just sleep. I'm tired," Gerard said and lay down as well, his head on Mikey's belly. Mikey was powerless against that, he didn't even want to try. And Gerard clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore. If it was important, he'd tell Mikey eventually.

* * *

Mikey finally found out what Gerard had been trying to tell him so cryptically a couple of days later. They had the bus to themselves. They'd played early today and their bandmates had fucked off to… spend time with other people, probably. Mikey hadn't paid that much attention. The important part was that they weren't here and probably wouldn't return for a while. Gerard had wanted to take a nap and while Mikey wasn't particularly tired, he had agreed. Any reason to join Gerard in his bunk was a good reason. If it was barely big enough for the two of them, that was honestly just a bonus.

Mikey was ready to doze off despite himself, curled on his side with Gerard as his big spoon, when Gerard quietly told him, "It's small."

"Hm?" Mikey was used to Gerard's communication style, which often amounted to 'saying whatever came to his mind without considering that other people couldn't read his thoughts,' but that didn't mean he knew what he meant.

"That's why I use the socks," Gerard explained. Well, 'explained'.

"The socks?" It hadn't helped Mikey's confusion, but, to his credit, it was difficult to think with Gerard pressed against his back like that. The way he was slowly stroking Mikey's belly wasn't helping either.

"To pretend it's bigger."

That finally rang a bell. Mikey still needed a moment to order his thoughts. "You put socks in your pants to pretend your dick is bigger than it is?" he asked incredulously. It was what he'd suspected, but he still couldn't believe Gerard would go to the trouble to do that.

"Only for some people," Gerard mumbled. "People who know how big it actually is. They'd see and realize I'm pretending to be bigger." Mikey was pretty sure Gerard was pouting now.

He tried to ignore his warm breath against the back of his neck. This shit was fucking complicated. He wasn't sure it made more sense in Gerard's head, though. He tried again. "You put socks in your pants so people who know your dick is smaller than that start wondering and come to the conclusion that you pretend your dick is bigger than it is?"

"Yeah."

Mikey felt Gerard's heavy exhalation rustle his hair and suppressed a shiver. The only response he could come up with was, " _Why_?"

"Because I like it." Now Gerard sounded almost a little embarrassed. His breathing was still kind of heavy and it was seriously distracting.

Mikey still didn't get it. "You like that your dick is small?"

He felt Gerard thunk his head against his spine in exasperation. "Jesus Christ, Mikey. How are you not getting this?"

Mikey was trying really hard to get it, it wasn't his fault Gerard wasn't making any sense. Then he noticed Gerard's half-hard cock against his ass and realized _Oh_. So it was probably a sex thing. "Why would you want people to think you're pretending?" He was so close to getting it.

"Well, what do you think? Why do people pretend?"

Mikey hadn't realized Gerard got off on philosophical questions. Not in the literal way, at least. He played along. "Because... they don't want to be found out?" He wished Gerard would just tell him already.

"There's nothing to find out, Mikey, you already know everything there is to know about my dick." Obviously. "Because they're ashamed." Gerard's voice was getting all breathy and he started rubbing his face against Mikey's back like a cat and slowly grinding against his ass. Clearly, he was getting something out of this whole thing.

Mikey was going to get with the program in a minute, he just needed to understand what was going on first. He knew Gerard wasn't actually ashamed of his dick or whatever. He was pretty happy with it, so that couldn't be it, but apparently, shame was important here. And then Mikey connected the dots.

He licked his lips. In a low voice he said, "So are you saying... you're ashamed of how small your dick is, Gee?" He hoped this was the right kink.

It turned out that it was, because as soon as he'd said it, Gerard started whining. "It's so small, Mikey." He pulled Mikey closer, grinding against his ass harder.

Gerard sounded intense, almost desperate. Mikey couldn't even remember the last time he got so turned on so fast. This was really doing it for him. Mikey had never known. He was determined to get this right, though, for Gerard. He licked his lips again and tried to come up with something suitably kinky. "Yeah. It's… it's a little pathetic." Another whine from Gerard. "You're so desperate, Gee." That wasn't even a lie. Gerard was currently hiking his leg over Mikey's hip, trying to get more friction.

"Are you even actually hard right now?" Mikey continued. "Because I can't feel anything. You're humping my ass like your life's depending on it, but I can't even feel your little dick." He did in fact very much feel Gerard's dick and it was hot as hell.

"Fuck. Fuck, I know," Gerard gasped. "I couldn't satisfy anyone with it."

That was definitely a lie because Mikey knew what it felt like to get fucked by Gerard and it was fucking awesome. "You're right, they wouldn't even feel you fucking them," he agreed. "That's why you're such a fucking bottom. Only good for taking it up the ass."

Gerard moaned. He was still grinding against Mikey, clutching him against his chest and rubbing his face against the back of his neck, as if the humping didn't provide enough friction for him. Mikey could feel his hot, wet breath against his spine. "Yeah, I need to be fucked, Mikey, please," he pleaded.

Mikey was getting the hang of this now. "Oh, you will be, trust me. Once we're back home and have time I'm gonna fuck your pretty little ass so good, gonna give it to you so hard. I bet you can come just from that. I bet you can come without even touching your sorry excuse for a cock. I don't think I've ever seen one so tiny and pitiful, Gee, fucking useless."

Gerard didn't answer, he just whimpered, gave a few more hard thrusts against Mikey's ass, squeezed him even closer, and came in his pants.

He stayed pressed close like that for a moment, making small sounds in his throat and rubbing his cock against Mikey until he got too sensitive. Then he loosened his grip on Mikey, who took the opportunity to take Gerard's hand and intertwine their fingers. They lay still for a while until Gerard's breathing had relaxed.

He pushed at Mikey until he turned to lie on his back and then lay down with his head on Mikey's shoulder, his chest halfway on top of Mikey, pinning him down with his leg. Mikey loosely held him and stroked his back.

"You okay?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah, perfect," Gerard sighed happily. "Thanks, Mikes."

Mikey lifted an eyebrow. "Dude, you don't need to thank me for sex." Not even if he brought a new kink into the mix.

Gerard slowly lifted his head to smile at Mikey with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So… You don't want me to give you a hand with _this_?" He grabbed Mikey's half-hard cock.

"Actually, you should totally thank me, I think," Mikey reconsidered.

Gerard didn't comment further and got busy jerking Mikey off instead. Despite the weird and probably uncomfortable angle, it didn't take long until he came in his pants as well, muffling his moans with one arm and using the other to cradle Gerard to his chest in the narrow bunk.

"There you go." Gerard patted his hip. He could be ridiculous, but he sounded completely content and Mikey couldn't not be fond of him. He licked Mikey's come off his hand and Mikey could only smile.

"And now we're both fucking sticky, ew. Thanks for that," he commented. Come in your pants was never pleasant.

"You love me anyway," Gerard pointed out and Mikey couldn't disagree. Gerard settled back into his chest, wriggled around until he was comfortable, and closed his eyes. "Now that you've figured it out, I can finally stop with the socks. That was fucking annoying."

Mikey snorted. Only Gerard would come up with such a convoluted way to try out a new kink and blame it on his partner. He pinched Gerard's side. "Shut up or I'll stop making fun of your dick, asshole."


End file.
